Harry and Jane Potter (First Year)
by GryffindorHarry
Summary: Sirius turns up in Privet Drive to take the twins away. They meet Hermione and Ron on the train, play quidditch and pranks. The four become the modern day Marauders! They are very similar to the original marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. All characters (except my own) will belong to J.K Rowling. I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to comment and tell me how to improve. Also this first chapter will sound a lot like the beginning of Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone, but it will get more original as it continues.**

Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were not the kind of people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, in fact they didn't even hold with such nonsense. Mr Dursley was the director of a mass industry called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a large, beefy man and had hardly any neck, he did have a very large moustache instead, though. Mrs Dursley was quite the opposite, for she had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, this was useful because she spent most of her time spying on the poor neighbours. Then there was their small son, Dudley. He was more like a large pink beach ball than a boy, but his parents only cared about the fact that he hadn't become their greatest fear.

You see, the Dursleys had a secret, they feared for the safety of their son if it was ever discovered. So, no one, not even Mr Dursley's whale of a sister, Marge – who thought she knew every little detail of their lives, knew of Mr and Mrs Potter. Mrs Potter was Petunia Dursley's sister. She was, to quote Mrs Dursley "abnormal" but also unique and very, very intelligent. She was a witch. Yes, it may be hard to believe but it is true. Lily Potter was a muggleborn witch. This means that she was born into a family of people who could not do magic, but she could. This was the reason why Petunia had pushed away her sister several years beforehand. However, Lily was persistent. When she and her husband, James, were married, they invited Petunia and Vernon (who was her boyfriend at the time) to the wedding. They never showed up. When Petunia and Vernon had Dudley, Lily offered to babysit. The Dursleys refused point blank. Even James had asked them to visit Harry and Jane, when they had been born. Mr and Mrs Dursley never called back, they didn't want Dudley mixing with the Potter children, they might rub off on him. No child of theirs was going to be exposed to "freaks" like them!

On the night of Halloween, everything was going to change for both the Potter family and the Dursley family. This was the night that a tabby cat and an old man appeared on the corner of Privet Drive. The old man was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes that swept the ground when he moved. He also wore a purple cloak and high-heeled, buckled boots. His eyes were light blue, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. His nose was long and very crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. His name was Albus Dumbledore. Then he spoke, without turning, to the tabby cat that was on the wall of number four. "Of course, you would be here, Professor McGonagall. I should have known." Dumbledore turned to face the cat, though it wasn't a cat anymore, but a woman. She was rather severe-looking and wore square glasses, exactly like the shape of the markings around the eyes of the tabby cat that had been there just moments before. She was wearing an emerald cloak instead of a purple one. Her hair was black and drawn into a neat and tidy bun. Dumbledore gave her a warm smile. With a flick of his wrist he put the lights in the street out. "Is it true?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore seemed to know what she was on about and nodded gravely. She clasped a hand to her mouth as Dumbledore put his arm around her to comfort her. "Lily and James Potter are dead," he confirmed, "However their children are not, thus they are to be transported here to their closest living relatives." Dumbledore checked his watch and then looked up at the sky. "How are they getting here?" questioned Professor McGonagall, clearly confused. "Hagrid." the old man answered simply, with a twinkle in his eye. In the distance, the adults heard a roar "Is that…" asked McGonagall, but she had no time to finish her sentence before a motorbike came thundering down the street with two men and two babies. One man had long, shaggy hair and a beard that looked as though it was made from toothbrush bristles. The other had long, brown hair but unlike the first, not a hair was out of place. Both men dismounted from the motorbike, carrying a basket with a baby. The second man, whose name was Sirius Black, approached Dumbledore. "Sir, please let me raise them, I'm their godfather. James and Lily would have wanted it." The old man looked at him in pity and sighed. He shook his head and reached into his robe to pull out a letter. "Sirius, in a few years' time you can. I just think it would be best that they reached an age that you could handle," he explained to the man who was clearly devastated, "I mean, you weren't one to volunteer to change their dirty nappies, were you?" he reminded Sirius, "Wait until they are four years old and then you can collect them." He placed the baskets on the doorstep and tucked the letter underneath the blankets. In the background Hagrid was sobbing, trying to find a handkerchief in one of his many pockets. McGonagall then spoke up, making everyone jump, for she had not spoken in quite a while. "You know I am not one to question your methods Albus, but do you think a letter will explain everything?" she asked. Albus smiled another of his smiles and said "Yes, they will know that it should only be temporary, if Sirius does NOT go after Pettigrew." At the mention of the name Pettigrew everyone fell silent, even Hagrid had stopped sobbing. "Sirius, promise me you won't. You cannot go alone. He is not worth it, I shall organise a search for him at the Ministry, O.K?" Dumbledore said with urgency in his voice. Sirius nodded. "For the children." Sirius confirmed. Albus and Sirius stepped away from the door and turned to face Hagrid and McGonagall. Hagrid and Sirius shook hands, whilst Dumbledore and McGonagall were whispering in conversation. Then, Dumbledore asked "Sherbet Lemon, anybody? No? I ought to head off now, join in the festivities." He disappeared, and the lights returned, McGonagall became the cat once more and slinked off around the corner. Hagrid and Sirius mounted the motorbike once more and sped off into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter characters. Please comment to help me improve on anything you feel is necessary (spelling, grammar, the plot, etc.)**

Chapter 2

It had been four years since Harry and Jane had arrived at number four, Privet Drive, almost five. They loved their aunt when their uncle was away as she had grown quite fond of the children, but she couldn't tell Vernon that. To tell him would mean that she would most likely be disowned by him. All her 'beliefs' weren't what she thought anymore. She had changed, there was just something about the twins that she could not resist however much she tried. Petunia knew the day that Sirius was going to take them away was edging closer, at first she had willed for the day to come, just like Vernon. Now she didn't so much. As the twins had grown, Petunia noticed that Jane looked like Lily when she had been younger, except for the fact that Jane had hazel eyes. Petunia had supposed that Harry looked like James when he was younger, except with Lily's eyes. Petunia could recognise those eyes anywhere and Harry had her eyes. She had only met James Potter once and quite briefly. Petunia remembered the day and her eyes filled with tears as she remembered what had happened, what she had done:

It was the day Petunia and Vernon had moved in to Privet Drive. There was a knock on the door. At the time Petunia had thought that it was the neighbours welcoming them to the neighbourhood. She had quickly rushed to the door and put on her biggest smile to make a good first impression. When she opened the door, instead of greeting neighbours, she had come face to face with her sister. Her smile had faded and a plate of her homemade brownies had clattered to the floor. A man had then darted around Lily to pick up a brownie. "What? Five second rule!" he had explained as Lily frowned a him, forcing him to not eat it, instead he had shoved it in his back pocket. Lily had sighed and hissed "James, you aren't making a very good first impression!" then she had turned to Petunia and said! This is my husband, James. I wanted you to meet him because you weren't at our wedding." Petunia had then slammed the door in her sister's face.

That was the day that she vowed never to talk to her sister again, and she didn't. Petunia cursed herself for ignoring the invitations from her sister, offering to help. She had been ignoring a chance to redeem herself and because of one man who she didn't even really love anymore, the only reason she hadn't left him was because of her son. She didn't want him to grow up without a proper family, so Petunia kept these feelings hidden away at the back of her mind. Then the doorbell rang. Petunia went to answer it, hoping and hoping that it wasn't Sirius. "Hello, you must be Petunia?" he asked "This is the right address: number four Privet Drive, Mr and Mrs Durley?" Sirius confirmed. Petunia nodded and felt her heart sink. "Harry, Jane, Dudley!" she called, three toddlers came running to her, noticing the man, they hid behind Petunia. Two of the children had scars on their foreheads making them the twins, they were very shy and stood behind their aunt. The other child was clinging onto his mother's legs, he was Dudley. "Children, this is Sirius Black and he will be taking Harry and Jane, he is your godfather. You will be safe from uncle Vernon and Dudley's daddy." she said with tears in her eyes. Then she went to get the pre-packed bags that had been in her bedroom ever since Harry and Jane had turned four. Sirius bent down to Harry and Jane "Was your uncle mean to you?" he asked worriedly. Harry and Jane nodded "Was your aunt mean as well?" he asked, hoping for a no because Petunia had seemed genuinely upset, he wanted to be right about Petunia, that she was good. Harry an Jane shook their heads and Sirius sighed in relief. "Auntie Tunney cant stand up to uncle bourbon cos she afraid to." Jane explained, using Lily's nickname for Petunia. "Bourbon? Is it a nickname" Sirius questioned, the children smiled to themselves, knowing something that Sirius, obviously didn't "We call him bourbon cos he eats so many. It also rhymes with his name!" Harry said. They were interrupted by Petunia descending the stairs, from the look of things, she had been crying. Well, it didn't exactly take a genius to work it out really, because her faces was a bright red and tear-stained. It was then at that moment, Sirius announced "You're coming with us! You and Dudley."

Petunia stared in surprise "Wait, what!?Really, leave this place, leave Vernon?" Sirius nodded. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Petunia squealed as she hugged a startled Sirius. "Yeah, sure! Why not? We will need a responsible, motherly figure. Besides Remus and I can't do everything in a large house, we'll need some help." Petunia rushed upstairs closely followed by Sirius. Together they packed everything, with a little magic here and there, to reach things and make the suitcases expandable, little things like that. Even so, Petunia was amazed, how come she had never seen this before, magic was amazing, her sister was amazing! "We better leave in 5 minutes, or else Vernon will see us leave" Petunia said hurriedly, as she hastily dragged the suitcase down the stairs. "Don't worry, we can apparate." Sirius reassured the distressed woman. They heard a car door slam shut. It was Vernon.


End file.
